A Soul's Search
by Rogue Ronin
Summary: Wandering soul, shrowded darkness, unforgiveness, what is home? completed
1. prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that deals with Witch Hunter Robin. I'm usually a Ronin Warriors writer, but I thought I'd try something different. Well enjoy, ja ne!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Prologue...  
  
A wandering soul lost and alone cries out, listening for a reply, but gets nothing except silence.  
  
Darkness shrowds in myst and fog, making it hard to see.  
  
A heart that once knew love, now only knows the coldness of the unforgiven.  
  
Forever wandering, drifting, trying to find a place to call home...  
  
A Soul's Search 


	2. ch 1

A Soul's Search  
  
ch 1  
  
"Is everyone in position?" Michael asked as he was studying the profile of their latest hunt.  
  
"We're all set here. Is the factory ready?" Amon asked back as he took a quick look around.  
  
"Yeah, they should be there soon." Michael replied as he typed away on his keyboard.  
  
"Good," Amon said as he switched frequencies. "Sakaki..."   
  
"Yeah Amon, Ms. Karasuma and I are all set to go." Sakaki replied with a nod as he and Karasuma kept an eye out for their target.  
  
"Amon, do you think that the witch will try something with all these people?" Robin asked curiously.  
  
"Let's hope not, but if he's desperate enough, I wouldn't put it past him." Amon replied in his usually cold manner.  
  
At the same time, a girl wearing jeans, ankle high flat black boots, black shirt with small Asian characters running vertically on the front, along with a Siberian tiger on the right and an Asian dragon on the left; as well as a black leather jacket that went down to her knees. Her blonde hair french braided all the way down to almost her waist. She pulled out a small business card from her pocket. Flipped it over, with her gray eyes she read the words Raven's Flat, and then put it back in her pocket.   
  
Just then her cell phone rang. "Ms. Simona, did you make it to Japan alright?" the voice on the other end asked.   
  
"Yes sir, made it in one piece." she replied, "I was hoping that I could take in the sights since I'm here."  
  
"Ms. Carina Simona, you were not assigned there to sight see, you're to..." the voice said in annoyance.  
  
"I know sir, I was just on my way now." Carina replied as she closed communications with him. "So much for that, I guess I'd better...No way, Robin?" To say the least, Carina was surprised to see Robin at the airport. She quickly got over her shock when she felt a power signature of a witch. Her silver talisman that looked like a cylinder with Asian writing on it swung back and forth like a pendulum. Carina got a hold of it as she looked around the terminal. 'A witch, but where?'  
  
"Sakaki, over there." Karasuma said as she spotted their target.  
  
"Alright, here we go." Sakaki replied with a smirk. "Hey you, hold it STNJ!" The witch looked over towards Sakaki and Karasuma, his eyes narrowed angrily as he saw the orbos, and then he took off like a shot.   
  
"Amon, he's on the move." Karasuma reported as they ran after him. Carina looked around trying to get a better lock on the witch's location. Before she could do so, the witch saw her and turned to run in a different direction.  
  
"Do you see him yet? He should be running past you soon." Michael asked as he was wondering what the hold up could be.  
  
"We see him." Amon replied as he and Robin intercepted him. The witch stopped dead in his tracks, he knew that he was surrounded when Sakaki and Karasuma finally cut him off from behind. He began to panic, his breathing started to labor, sweat poured down his face. His eyes went wide as his powers pulsed out towards Amon and Robin. Amon dove for her, knocking Robin out of the way. Sakaki and Karasuma shot twice at the witch making him fall to the ground.   
  
'Looks like they have everything well in hand.' Carina mused as she watched them from where she was. 'It's time for me to go.'   
  
As she turned to leave, Robin looked up and over towards her direction. "Carina?"  
  
"Robin, you alright?" Sakaki asked as Karasuma and Amon were watching over the factory as they took away the witch.  
  
"Yes, I'm alright." Robin replied with a nod.   
  
"Robin, how come you didn't use your powers?" Sakaki asked curiously.  
  
Amon heard what Sakaki asked, "it was too risky, too many people around." Robin frowned slightly at his answer, she knew as well as everyone else that she had better control now, verses back when she started working with them.  
  
"Hey listen up, I just got a call from Doujima." Karasuma announced as she was trying to get their attention.  
  
"Oh? And what did she have to say?" Sakaki asked in slight amusement as he leaned back onto the wall.  
  
"She said that we're suppose to get back ASAP." Karasuma replied as she looked towards him.  
  
"Did she say why?" Amon asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"No, she just said that we're suppose to get back and that's it. To be honest, I don't even think that she knows why, she was just told to call us in." Karasuma explained.   
  
Robin frowned, "I wonder..."  
  
"Robin?" Amon asked as they all looked towards her now.  
  
"It's nothing." Robin replied as she shook her head.   
  
"Are you sure?" Karasuma asked with a slight frown, she had a feeling that Robin was hiding something, but wasn't sure about it exactly.  
  
"I'm sure." Robin replied quietly.  
  
Amon nodded, "alright then, let's go and report in." No one really objected, so they left the airport and left for Raben's Flat.   
  
Nearby someone dressed totally in black stood by watching them in the shadows. His blood red hair shimmered, his eyes flared red for a split second as his shades covered his eyes once again. "We'll meet again, and this time you'll know what real pain feels like."  
  
About an hour later....  
  
"So, what's going on? We've been waiting here for a while." Sakaki asked as he was starting to get a little annoyed.  
  
"The chief said that he'll be right down with some news from headquarters." Doujima replied nonchalantly as she sat down.  
  
"Headquarters? What could they possibly want now?" Michael asked with interest as he looked up from his computer.  
  
"Good, you're all here." the chief replied as he looked around the room.  
  
"Yep, all here and accounted for, so what's the big news anyway chief? Sakaki asked as he sat back in his chair and put his feet up on the desk.   
  
"Everyone, Robin, I believe that you'll know this person once she comes out." the chief replied as the same girl that was at the airport finally came into view. Robin's eyes grew wide in recognition and then she smiled as the girl smiled back. "Hey Robin, long time." Carina greeted.  
  
"Carina Simona, is that really you?" Robin asked as she got up from her chair.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." Carina replied with a smile.  
  
"Carina!" Robin exclaimed happily as she embraced her.  
  
"It's good to see you too Robin." Carina replied as they pulled apart.  
  
"Ah Robin who's she?" Sakaki asked as he almost fell backwards.  
  
"Sorry, everybody this is my friend Carina Simona. We worked together in Italy hunting witches." Robin replied as she tried not to laugh at his surprised look.  
  
"So then, you're a craft user?" Amon asked as he looked her over.   
  
"In a way, you see, I have predictions of what's going to happen or could happen, as well as feel the power signature of a witch, my talisman swings back and forth after I've picked up a witch's power with my mind. When I pick up a new power or a very powerful witch, sometimes I get these headaches that last a while that's why I have my talisman, in a way it helps with them." Carina explained as she was watching their expressions.  
  
"How does your talisman help with these headaches?" Michael asked curiously.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, but I hope to find out someday. I know it's not much of an explanation." Carina replied with a small smile.  
  
"Carina, I don't remember you telling me about your headaches before. How long have you been getting them?" Robin asked in concern.  
  
"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you Robin. I just didn't want you to worry about me." Carina replied as she was trying to reassure her.  
  
"I have a question." Doujima said as she looked at her talisman.  
  
"Yeah?" Carina asked as she noticed that she was looking at it.   
  
"How and where did you get your talisman?" Doujima asked curiously.  
  
"That's the strange part, I don't know. Actually, to be honest I didn't find it, it found me." Carina replied with a small smile.  
  
"What do you mean, it found you?" Amon asked as he looked at her skeptically.  
  
"Just what I said, one day on a hunt, after I picked up a new power signature, one of my headaches cranked on big time, and then I fell to the ground. When I opened my eyes, there was this talisman around my neck." Carina explained as she played with it in her hand. Then she looked up towards him, "I know that you don't trust me, I don't expect you to right away. It doesn't bother me, but I will prove my trust to you, count on it. If you want, you can pull a background check on me to see if my story checks out, if it'll ease your conscious."  
  
"Alright, I'll do that," Amon replied with a nod. "Michael.."  
  
"On it Amon." Michael said as he started to check into it.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind another test, just to make sure?" Amon asked as he watched for her reaction.  
  
"No, do whatever test you need, I don't want to hide anything from anyone." Carina replied with no objections.  
  
"Alright hand over your shades to Karasuma, she's a psychic, she'll be able to see for herself if you're telling the truth or not." Amon suggested. Carina gave no objection as she took off her shades and handed them to her. Karasuma took them and then closed her eyes and concentrated.   
  
A few minutes later, "she's telling the truth from what I can see." Karasuma replied as she handed back Carina's shades.  
  
"Her background checks out too." Micheal reported with a nod as he looked up from his computer.  
  
"Satisfied?" Carina asked as she looked over towards Amon.  
  
"For now, but I'd have to wait to see how you are out in the field before I can make any judgments." Amon replied as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Is he always like that?" Carina asked as she looked around at the others.  
  
"Don't worry about him, he was like that when Robin came on too." Doujima replied with a smirk as she was going to leave.  
  
"He was?" Carina asked as she looked over towards her friend. Robin just nodded her head, "I see, no problem."  
  
"Carina, let's go over to Harry's." Robin suggested.  
  
"Harry's what's that?" Carina asked curiously.  
  
"It's a place that we go to when we're not working." Robin replied as she lead the way.  
  
"I see, a place to unwind from a day of witch hunting." Carina said in realization as she smiled.  
  
"Yes, I'll tell you more when we're there. Working for the STNJ here is much different than working back in Italy." Robin started to explain as they were walking.  
  
"Oh, and how's that?" Carina asked curiously.  
  
"They don't kill the witches." Robin replied as she glanced over towards her.  
  
"What?!" Carina asked as she was taken back in surprise. "Then what do they do with them?" 


	3. ch 2

A Soul's Search  
  
ch 2  
  
"Your hunger for power and revenge will someday be your down fall, Auberon." Aidan declared when he entered the room.  
  
Auberon laughed, "what does an old blind man know about hunger for power and revenge?" Auberon asked humorously.  
  
"Careful on how you address me Auberon, I don't need eyes to see that you don't have a future as long as the hunters that you seek are alive." Aidan replied as he turned to face him.   
  
"You tell me the same thing over and over again old man. The same song, same tune, it's getting old. I'm getting tired of you repeating what I already know." Auberon said in annoyance as he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Then why don't you listen, and do something about it for a change? You won't be able to out run the ones that hunt you very much longer. Sooner or later, you'll have to face them." Aidan warned as he stepped forward with his cane.  
  
"What makes you think that I don't want to face them?" Auberon asked in amusement as he sat back in his chair.  
  
"You're being too cocky that's the problem with you young people, always thinking that you're invincible." Aidan replied as he shook his head in disappointment.  
  
"As you have told me once already, I'm not exactly a human, nor a witch, you said it yourself, I'm something else entirely different." Auberon bragged in a bored tone.   
  
"That maybe true, but like everyone else, you too have a weakness." Aidan pointed out with a smirk as he started to walk away.   
  
'Foolish old man, trying to scare me with his visions. If I didn't need him or his powers, then I'd get rid of him a long time ago.' Auberon mused in annoyance as he kicked his feet up onto the desk and leaned back into his chair.  
  
================================================  
  
"We've been hiding here for two weeks now, when are we going to make our move?" Shamir asked in slight annoyance.  
  
"Would you just be patient? We'll know when the time is right, so just relax." Remus replied in a bored tone as he glance over towards him.  
  
"I'm use to working solo, I don't work well with others." Shamir pointed out as he was throwing darts.  
  
"So I've noticed." Remus replied as he took his turn. Remus's dart floated off from the desk and flew dead center.  
  
Shamir's eyes went wide and then narrowed in annoyance as he snapped his attention towards him. "What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"Gentlemen, gentlemen, or should I call you children, since you're acting like five year olds?" Aidan asked as he suddenly showed up out of nowhere.  
  
"Be careful on how you speak to me old man." Shamir warned as he glared at him.  
  
"No, it's I that should warn you to be careful, Shamir, I can send you back to Italy without any hesitation." Aidan replied coldly. Shamir suddenly went quiet as he  
  
backed off from the blind witch. "That's what I thought."  
  
"So Aidan, when do we get to meet up with Auberon? And when do we get to carry out our revenge?" Remus asked as he glanced over towards him.  
  
"In due time, Remus. But first, in order for this to work, I am going to need to know how far the two of you will go with your plans for revenge, before you meet up with Auberon." Aidan explained as he tapped the top of his cane. The two witches looked at each other and smirked as they nodded their heads in agreement.  
  
"All the way." Shamir replied as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Good, that's all I need to know." Aidan said as he turned and started to leave.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute, where do you think you're going? When will we get to meet up with Auberon?" Remus asked as he bolted up from his chair.  
  
"In due time, but in the mean time, we're going to need for you two to take a test to see if you're even worth out time." Aidan replied as he stopped and kept his back to them.  
  
"Test, what kind of test?" Shamir asked as he was starting to get annoyed with the old, blind witch.  
  
"It's nothing to get alarmed about Shamir. If you don't want to do it, then you can always go back to Italy." Aidan replied with a smirk.  
  
"We can take any test that you want to throw at us old man." Remus replied hotly.  
  
"Alright, here's what you have to do." Aidan said as he started to explain their test to them.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So Carina..." Robin started to say as she took a drink of her espresso.  
  
"Yeah?" Carina asked as she raised an eye brow at her.  
  
"Since you just got here, did headquarters provide you with a place to stay?" Robin asked as she set down her cup.  
  
"No, all they did was give me a business card that said Raven's Flat with their address on it, and instructed me to go there." Carina replied as she shrugged.  
  
"Oh, I see." Robin said as she was taken back a little.  
  
"I guess that headquarters thought it wouldn't take very long to take care of things here." Carina replied in a nonchalant manner.  
  
"Carina..." Robin started to say in a concerned way.  
  
"Yes?" Carina asked as she glanced over towards her.  
  
"When we were at Raven's Flat, I asked about your headaches, and you didn't answer my question. It was like you were trying to avoid answering it. May I ask why?" Robin replied as she looked upon her friend in concern.  
  
"You're not going to let that go, are you?" Carina asked back. Robin shook her head. "I didn't think so. Alright, when we were working together in Italy, they weren't that bad. They didn't increase until you left for Japan." Before Carina took a drink of her chai.  
  
"So then, does it mean that your powers have fully awakened?" Robin asked curiously.  
  
"Looks that way doesn't it." Carina replied as she finally took a drink.  
  
"I see," Robin said with a slight frown as she held onto her espresso. "One more question, does headquarters know about them?"  
  
Carina frowned slightly as she held onto her chai. "I'm not sure, if they did, they gave no indication of knowing." Carina stared at the steam that was coming from her drink. An unsettling quiet fell between the two friends. Just then Robin's cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" Robin answered.  
  
"Robin, you're suppose to go to the shopping district, oh and Amon wants you to bring Carina." Michael replied.  
  
"Michael, what's going on?" Robin asked as she prodded for more information.  
  
"He wouldn't say, all Amon said was to contact you and deliver the message." Michael stated.   
  
"Alright, thanks Michael." Robin replied as she hung up and put away her cell phone. Just as Robin was going to turn around, a sound of a crashing ceramic cup echoed as it fell on the floor, and shattered into tiny fragments. She looked up to se her friend holding her head in pain. "Carina, what's wrong?"  
  
"Two witches, very powerful..." Carina replied between the gasps of pain. The talisman on Carina's neck started to swing back and forth until her headache was gone. Carina looked up slowly as she carefully took her hands away from her head.   
  
"Carina?" Robin asked in concern.  
  
"I'll be alright, I just need a minute." Carina replied as she was getting herself composed. "Robin, we have to go now!" 


	4. ch 3

A Soul's Search  
  
ch 4  
  
"I don't like this, it's too quiet. I don't see anyone." Karasuma mused while getting an uneasy feeling.  
  
"You know something, I haven't seen anyone since we've gotten here either. Do you think that it could be a trap of some kind?" Sakaki asked glancing at her.  
  
"Michael, are you positive that there has been a sighting?" Amon asked while talking with him on his ear piece.  
  
"I'm positive, my sensors are picking up two witches in your exact location." Michael replied while typing away. "Amon, are Robin and Carina there yet?"  
  
"No, they're not." Amon said while narrowing his eyes focusing on a blurred movement that just went by. "What the...Sakaki, Karasuma, did you see it?"  
  
"We saw it Amon, and we're on the move." Karasuma replied while the two were in pursuit.   
  
In a different part of the shopping district...  
  
"Are you sure that the hunters are coming Remus?" Shamir asked getting slightly impatient.  
  
"Relax already, they'll be here. There's one thing that you can always count on from a hunter." Remus replied in amusement.  
  
"Oh, and what's that?" Shamir asked while he took a quick glance at him.  
  
"They always show up when there's a witch sighting. Man, you are new to this, aren't you?" Remus asked back with a smirk.  
  
Shamir growled in annoyance, "look, they do things differently in Paris than they do here, so don't be getting cocky with me."  
  
Remus laughed, "careful there frenchy, I'm from Spain, not Japan. But it doesn't mean that every hunter doesn't have close to the same type of thinking. They want to catch or kill the witch that they're hunting. It just depends on what part of the world they come from. But when it comes down to it, a hunter is a hunter."  
  
"Remus, you're getting dangerously close to making me very angry." Shamir growled.  
  
"Ooh, is that a threat?" Remus laughed again, feeling unthreatened by him.   
  
"Enough you two, you're bickering like children. We don't have time for this. They're very close now." Aidan replied cutting into their conversation.  
  
"Where did you come from?" Shamir asked in a startled tone.  
  
"It doesn't matter, but what does is that if you don't keep your focus, you and your buddy here will be sent to the factory. I'm sure that you don't want that now do you?" Aidan asked back smirking.  
  
"No thanks, from what I've heard that's the last place I want to end up." Remus replied with a shake of his head.  
  
"Good, now get ready because they're close." Aidan said before he disappeared.  
  
"Now where did he go?" Shamir asked in annoyance. "He's getting to be really irritating."   
  
"Who cares, he's gone now. So get ready, we're expecting company." Remus replied with a smirk and a dangerous glint in his eyes.  
  
Amon, Sakaki, and Karasuma were rounding the last corner when they made a sudden stop. "No wonder we haven't seen anyone." Sakaki said eyeing the dead bodies that were spewed all over.   
  
Looks of excruciating pain was very clear to be seen. Evidence of this were the widen eyes and the opened mouths that looked like they were screaming from the top of their lungs. "Whoever did this, was enjoying themselves a little too much." Karasuma replied while trying to shake the visions away.   
  
"They're still here, stay alert." Amon said looking around their location.  
  
"You're very perspective for a hunter." a voice cackled in the shadows.  
  
"Come out!" Amon demanded angrily as his eyes narrowed while he, Sakaki, and Karasuma drew out their guns.  
  
"Not very patient are you? Oh well, we'll show ourselves as you requested." a second voice replied with a laugh. Two witches appeared before them, the hunters aimed their guns at them.   
  
"What, no introductions? Well then, I'll just do them for you." Remus said with a smirk. "You are Amon, Sakaki, and Karasuma, the famous hunters of Japan. My name is Remus, and my friend here is Shamir."   
  
"How did you know who..?" Sakaki asked in amazement.  
  
"That's not important, we also know all about your little STNJ, and everyone that works there. Let's see, there's also Doujima, Micheal, Robin and a new hunter named Carina." Shamir replied with a hint of laughter as he saw the look of surprise on their faces.   
  
"It doesn't matter, you're still going to the factory!" Sakaki replied, keeping his eyes on them.  
  
The two witches laughed as their eyes widened, and power pulsated through their bodies. "Now, didn't anyone teach you manners? You know it's not polite to point guns at people." Shamir said in amusement as he had them throw their guns aside and then hovered them up in the air.   
  
"What?!" Amon asked in surprise finding that he can't move from the neck down.   
  
"Aww, what's the matter? Can't you move?" Remus taunted in amusement.   
  
"What do you want from us?" Karasuma asked keeping her eyes on them.  
  
"At the moment, we're just waiting patiently for the other two to show up." Shamir replied with a twinkle of amusement in his eyes.  
  
"Other two?" Sakaki wondered under his breath, and then it hit him. "Robin, and Carina!"  
  
The two witches grinned, "you do catch on fast." Remus replied in laugher.   
  
"What do you want with them? Was this only a trap to lure them here?" Amon asked while getting irritated with them.   
  
"That information is for us to know. But in regards to if this was a trap? In a way it was, but it was also a way to get rid of a few hunters in the process." Shamir replied in arrogance.  
  
"Then what are you waiting for?" Amon asked while glaring at them.   
  
"You know, we could have some fun while we're waiting." Remus said as he shot Shamir a glance.  
  
"Oh, and what did you have in mind?" Shamir asked with interest. Remus didn't answer, he looked over towards a pile of iron shards that were lying on the ground. "Here, I think that this will make it easier." Shamir's power pulsed, and their arms and legs were stretched out further, making them wince in pain.   
  
Remus gave a quick nod in appreciation. Then with a sudden pulse, the shards went flying towards the three hunters, cutting them across their arms. They gritted their teeth to keep from yelling out in pain as the shards came flying back. Remus kept the shards flying in circles until he dropped them, and floated over three bigger pieces of iron. Remus floated them slowly up off the ground, and aligned them directly at their hearts. "Good bye, hunters." 


	5. ch 4

A Soul's Search   
  
ch 4  
  
"Carina, can you tell exactly where the two witches are?" Robin asked glancing over towards her. Carina glanced back, and then closed her eyes. Concentrating hard to locate them. It didn't take long, and then she had a vision of the three hunters hovering in midair. Also in the vision was Remus getting ready to skew them through their hearts where the metal shards.  
  
"No!" Carina exclaimed opening her eyes very quickly, and running to their location.   
  
"Carina, wait!" Robin called after her when she took off from where she was.  
  
"There's no time! We have to hurry, or they'll die!" Carina called back pulling out a small retractable bo. When Robin saw her friend's weapon, she gave a small smirk. Because she remembered the last time Carina used it, last time Carina laid out their instructor flat on his back. Robin pulled out her glasses from her pocket and put them on.   
  
"Carina, you saw their surroundings, any suggestions?" Robin asked while turning the corner.  
  
"From what I saw, it'll be better if I go behind them, if you'll go in front and run interference. That'll give me more than enough time." Carina replied going off to the left so she could be in position.  
  
"It looks like they're not going to show. I'm very disappointed." Shamir said in slight annoyance.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we'll find them later. Now, we'll just take care of them." Remus replied, "I thought that the STNJ was actually going to be a challenge. Oh well, I'm done toying around with them. Now it's time for you hunters to die." Sakaki, Karasuma, and Amon braced themselves for the worst. Carina was finally in position behind the two witches. 'Come on Robin!' In the last possible second, the metal shards melted into nothing.  
  
"I will not allow you to hurt them any further." Robin said while walking out confidently in front of them.  
  
"Robin, get out of here!" Sakaki warned her. She ignored him and narrowed her eyes.   
  
"Well, I see that one of you made it to the party. So where's the other?" Shamir asked curiously.  
  
"Right behind you!" Carina answered as her retractable bo fully extended, and whacked both of them right behind their kneecaps, knocking them down to the ground.   
  
The force was enough to break Shamir's hold onto the three hunters, making them fall to the ground as well.   
  
"Are you alright?" Robin asked in concern kneeling down next to them.  
  
"Yes, only minor cuts, nothing to be worried about. Karasuma replied while looking them over.   
  
"You ruined our fun! So now you're going to make it up to us by being our next victim!" Remus growled angrily, as he and Shamir were wincing while getting up. Carina closed her eyes, and got into defensive position with her bo ready.  
  
"Get this Remus, she thinks that she can fight the two of us with her eyes closed." Shamir laughed in amusement. Just as the two witches were going to attack, a firewall appeared before them, blocking their way. They shielded their eyes so they wouldn't be blinded. When the fire died, Carina was no longer there.   
  
"I don't believe it! You lost her!" Remus growled angrily.  
  
"What do you mean I lost her? You're the one..." Shamir growled back. A light laugh of amusement came from behind.   
  
The two quickly whirled around and saw Carina standing there ready to fight. "You two are pathetic. How do you expect to catch a hunter, no wait, five hunters, if you can't even work together?"   
  
"Why you..." Remus growled as he and Shamir were going to try again. The second time, another firewall got in front of them. This time when the fire died, Sakaki, Karasuma, and Amon surrounded them with their guns aimed and ready.  
  
"Might as well give up." Sakaki warned with a smirk. Not too far away, two other witches were waiting in the wings.  
  
"Auberon, are you still sure that you want those two? I mean, as you saw for yourself, they can't even stand each other, so how do you expect them to work together?" Aidan asked curiously.  
  
"Yes, that's exactly why I want them." Auberon replied with a smirk. "Then when their use is over, it'll be that much easier to get rid of them."  
  
"Of course, but if they get caught, then they'll be of no use to us." Aidan pointed out.  
  
"I suppose an appearance is in order." Auberon replied wirily as he and Aidan phased from where they were to Shamir and Remus. Carina dropped her bo and gasped at the same time, as she grabbed onto the side of her head in pain falling to her knees.  
  
"Carina!" Robin exclaimed kneeling down beside her.  
  
"It's been a while Robin Sena and Carina Simona." Auberon greeted with a sly grin.  
  
"Auberon." Robin replied narrowing her eyes angrily. Carina's talisman started to swing back and forth, starting to sooth away the pain in her head.  
  
"It's a pleasure to see the both of you again." Auberon said with a smirk. "But it's time for us to take our leave. We'll see you again." The four witches vanished as quick as a blink of an eye.  
  
"I don't believe it, they're gone." Sakaki said in amazement, putting his gun away.  
  
"We better get back." Amon replied when he started to walk away.  
  
Robin watched him go with a frown, and then she was snapped back to reality when she felt a sudden movement. "Carina, are you alright?"  
  
"Maybe that Auberon guy did something to her?" Sakaki suggested.  
  
"I'll be alright, I just need a minute." Carina replied. Robin and Sakaki were on either side of her, and helped Carina to stand. Robin picked up Carina's bo and handed it to her. Carina gave a small smile of thanks, and pushed a button in the middle of it to make it retract. When it was in the original size, she put it back inside of her leather jacket. "Thanks, I'm a little better now, just a bit tired."   
  
"I don't understand something." Karasuma mused in slight confusion as they walked over to where Amon was waiting.  
  
"Yeah, what's that?" Carina asked glancing over towards her.  
  
"When Auberon showed up, it was like you took an automatic hit, and your energy drained. Why?" Karasuma asked curiously.  
  
"It's always been like that, ever since Robin and I use to hunt him in Italy. For some reason, Auberon can drain a witch's power or life energy from them, and make it his own. But we're not exactly sure what those other powers he has. He might not even be a witch, he might be something else entirely." Carina explained finally making it to the car. 


	6. ch 5

A Soul's Search  
  
ch 5  
  
When they've gotten back to Raven's Flat, Michael was already waiting for them with the medics. Amon called ahead while waiting for the rest to get back to the car. The medics took Amon, Sakaki, and Karasuma while Robin stayed and looked after Carina. "Are you sure that you're alright Carina?"   
  
"I'll be alright Robin. All I need is some rest." Carina replied with a tired smile.  
  
"Alright, I'm going to check on the others." Robin told her while getting up, and walking over to the medics. Carina watched Robin as she left. When she was out of   
  
sight, Carina started to get up. She took a couple of steps, and then started to lose her balance. Quicker than he realized, Michael was already by her side, helping her to stand.  
  
"You're alright Ms. Carina?"  
  
"Yes, thank you, and if you wouldn't mind, just call me Carina." she replied with a slight blush, realizing he's still steadying her.  
  
"Ah, sure." Michael said slightly red as well.  
  
"Hey Michael, Amon said," Sakaki trailed off and then gave a smirk in the hacker's direction. "Don't tell me that I'm interrupting?"  
  
Michael went red, and became quite annoyed at Sakaki. "No, you're not, for your information, I caught Carina before she fell to the ground."   
  
"Ok, ok easy, I was only teasing." Sakaki said in amusement.  
  
"Just tell me what Amon wanted." Michael replied when he made sure that Carina could stand on her own without falling.  
  
"Oh yeah, right, Amon wanted you to run a profile on the witches that we ran into tonight." Sakaki relayed with a smirk.  
  
"Tell Amon I'll have what he wants in ten minutes." Michael replied in a huff while already on his search. Sakaki gave a slight nod, and then he left whistling a happy tune.  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
"I can't believe that you let them get away!" Shamir said in disbelief.  
  
"Me?! You're the one that..." Remus replied angrily.  
  
"That's enough! Both of you!" Aidan growled, silencing the two.  
  
"Shut up old man! This doesn't concern you!" Shamir growled at him.  
  
"I'd be careful on how you come off to him." a voice warned from the shadows.  
  
The two turned around, "who are you, and what concern is it of yours?" Remus asked in annoyance.  
  
"My name is Auberon. I'm the one that saved you both from being taken to the Factory. Unless of course, you want to go there, It'll be very easy to arrange." Auberon said with his eyes twinkling.  
  
"Ah, no that's alright. I guess we have you to thank." Shamir replied, "wait, you don't mean?"  
  
"The one and only." Aidan gloated with a grin.  
  
"Ok, were here, so what is it that you wanted us to do? Since it was you that called us in. It must be something big." Remus pointed out looking at Auberon.  
  
"Actually, it's quite big. We're going to take down the STNJ." Auberon replied with a laugh. "While at the same time, make the hunters to be the hunted."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Here's the information that Amon wanted me to gather on the four witches that you were facing earlier." Michael reported bringing up their profiles. "Shamir, he's from France. No last name is listed, he's around six foot, nothing much on him really. His parents tried to get rid of him when they found out he was a witch. But he turned around and killed them instead. He fled to the catacombs beneath the Opera Garnier. He lived there until the French hunters found him. A fight broke out, and the Opera Garnier was set on fire, burned completely to the ground. Shamir left France, never to return, he blames the hunters for running him out and destroying his home. His power, he can hold someone in place or move them to his will, as you've already found out."  
  
"What about the other three?" Doujima asked looking at the screen.  
  
"Aidan, again no last name. He's from Italy, Aidan was born blind, he's around six foot and five inches, awakened at a very early age. Again another one that was abandoned when he was awakened. He went around to different places in Italy predicting things for people. He killed a few of the clergy that asked him to leave their town. Then he moved onto the next one, found an old drunk that owned a business that was going down hill. It looks like they became partners, Aidan did the predictions, and his partner ran the business. One day, it looks like Aidan's partner vanished. What do you wanna bet that he killed him too?" Michael asked with a raised eyebrow. "Anyway, when Aidan turned eighteen he went to find his parents that abandoned him. During a stormy night, he killed his parents, but no evidence could be found to link him to their deaths."   
  
"I'm guessing that he also fled Italy." Sakaki replied crossing his arms. "So then Aidan is basically a psychic?"  
  
Michael nodded, "Remus is the next witch, he moves things with his mind. He's from Spain, Remus is closer to five foot, eight inches. It seems that he awakened when it was during the Verbena de la Paloma, in Madrid. At first, it looked like he just wanted to test his power. So he went to different places in the festival. His first stop was at the streets of Calle Huertas. Not much there, he just put someone in public embarrassment, it doesn't say how. Then he went to the busiest subway system in Madrid, the Alonso Martinez and Bilbao. There he wanted to test his power more, he spotted some kids, and somehow forced them to run right in front of the subway cars, running them over." Michael reported pushing up his glasses. "Remus went to one last place, it was the Paseo de la Castellana. For some reason, he didn't feel like killing, but he did cause major trouble while he was there. For some odd reason he fled from Spain."  
  
"It seems like we got some real winners here." Sakaki replied sarcastically looking around.  
  
"Just wait, I've saved the best for last." Michael said looking over at him. "Auberon, he's from Italy, six foot. He also goes by the name of the Demonio of Italy."  
  
"The Demonio of Italy?" Doujima asked slightly confused.  
  
"Yes, his name was forbidden to even speak. If someone even spoken his name..." Carina started to say as her eyes lowered sadly down.   
  
"Carina?" Karasuma asked looking at her in concern.  
  
"All sounds would cease. The temperature would be so cold; for when someone breathed in, their lungs would freeze. A mist would encompass the land, making it hard to see. These warnings or signs would signify his arrival, and once he's there; well, let's just say that no one would have to worry about seeing another sun rise. Carina and I have been trying to hunt him for a long time. But each time that we've gotten even close to catching him, he somehow got away." Robin replied finishing Carina's statement.  
  
"What power or powers does he have exactly?" Sakaki asked curiously.  
  
"He can take another witches power for a short time and use it to the max by the 1st time using it. Headquarters didn't believe that he was a witch." Robin replied quietly with a frown.  
  
"If not a witch, then what?" Doujima asked in a slightly worried tone.  
  
"A demon." Carina replied in a quiet tone.  
  
"Wait, let me guess, he also fled Italy." Sakaki suggested with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, for some reason they've all came here to Japan." Michael replied with a nod.  
  
"But why?" Karasuma asked with a frown.  
  
"That's just it, I don't know." Michael replied in a defeated tone. "As soon as the four of them arrived in Japan, any records of their existence here are gone. I was lucky enough to get what I could. It's like they were completely erased." 


	7. ch 6

A Soul's Search  
  
ch 6  
  
"But how could that have happened?" Karasuma asked curiously with a frown.  
  
"I'm not entirely sure, but it did." Michael replied looking up at her.  
  
"So what can we do in the meantime?" Doujima asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Nothing. Not until we have an idea of what their reasons are for being here." Amon replied coldly getting up from his seat, and walking away. Carina watched Amon leave; she wasn't exactly convinced about his reason for not getting involved. She and Robin knew better, they knew how dangerous Auberon can be once he's provoked. The room fell silent after Amon left, each one letting the information sink in on what Michael dug up.   
  
"Well, since we can't do anything else. I think that I'm going to take off for the night. Bye." Doujima said waving while leaving the room.   
  
Karasuma frowned slightly, "I think that Doujima actually has a point."   
  
What? You're kidding, right? You're actually agreeing with her, Karasuma?" Sakaki asked in disbelief raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"No, I'm not agreeing with her Sakaki, I'm just saying that it'll be better to go at this in a different angle if we got some rest." Karasuma replied getting up from her seat and leaving as well.  
  
"You might as well go home too, Sakaki." Michael said walking over towards his computer area.  
  
"I guess, alright then, night." Sakaki replied walking out the door.  
  
"I'm sorry Carina, if I'd known you'd be coming, and then I would have made arrangements with my roommate to..." Robin apologized while looking over at her friend.  
  
"It's alright Robin, I can just find a hotel or something." Carina replied with a small smile.  
  
"Why don't you stay here?" Michael suggested with a slight blush. "I mean, there's a cot right over there."   
  
Carina and Robin looked over towards him. "I couldn't impose on you like that, it wouldn't be right." Carina said while trying to object.  
  
"It's alright, you wouldn't be imposing." Michael replied with a smile.  
  
"If you're sure," Carina said and then saw that he was fine with it. "Alright then, looks like I'm taken care of."   
  
"Before I go, do you want to go to Harry's to get something to eat?" Robin asked standing up.  
  
"Sure," Carina replied as she too stood, looking over at Michael. "Want to come with us?"  
  
Michael's eyes downcast, "I can't, but I'll be here when you get back."  
  
"Then I'll just bring you back something." Carina replied with a warm smile as she and Robin left. Michael sat back in his chair, and for some reason he felt himself getting very hot.  
  
'Easy there Michael. What am I thinking? Am I actually falling for her?'  
  
During their walk to Harry's, Carina couldn't keep her mind focused, she seemed more like in a daze of some kind. Robin glanced over at her friend, and then before she could ask her a question, they've arrived. "Good evening Robin," Harry greeted with his usual smile. "Oh, and who's this?"  
  
"Harry, this is my friend from Italy, Carina Simona." Robin introduced. "We were partners there when we hunted witches."  
  
"Very nice to meet you, young lady." Harry replied with a slight nod while wiping down a glass from behind the bar. "The usual, Robin?"  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Carina said with a small smile.  
  
"Yes, please, and Carina is going to bring back something for Michael too." Robin replied with a slight nod. Carina became slightly red when Robin mentioned his name. Harry noticed this and gave a playful smile.  
  
"I'll get the orders ready." Harry said going in the back. After about fifteen minutes, Harry came out with the orders. Robin and Carina took them and then waved goodbye as they left. Harry gave a small smile and then went back to work.   
  
"See you tomorrow, Carina." Robin said with a slight nod getting into the cab.  
  
"Ciao!" Carina replied waving her friend off. As soon as the taxi was out of range, Carina went inside. "Hey Michael, I brought back some food. Michael?"   
  
"Huh, oh, over here Carina." Michael called out waving her over. Carina gave a small smile as she was walking over towards him with the food in hand.   
  
"What are you working on?" Carina asked finally making it over to his workstation.   
  
"Nothing much, just some research on something from a last case." Michael replied turning around to her.  
  
"Oh, well then, what do you say about taking a break?" Carina asked smiling at him while giving him his share. Michael gave a polite nod, and took the food as he gestured for her to join him. Carina sat down and the two began to eat in silence. Time went by, and then finally they were done.  
  
"Hey, I was wondering." Michael started to say in a slightly nervous tone.  
  
"Yes?" Carina asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Michael had a sheepish expression while rubbing the back of his head. "Would you mind teaching me a move or two?"   
  
To say the least, Carina was just a little surprised. "Ah, alright, I don't see why not."   
  
"Great!" Michael exclaimed in a slightly excited way as he almost tripped over his chair while getting up.  
  
Carina gave a small chuckle, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."  
  
"It's ok, my fault. I guess I was a bit eager." Michael replied sheepishly as the two of them walked over to an open area.  
  
"This should do, but first..." Carina said with a slight frown.   
  
"Mind telling me what you're looking for?" Michael asked with interest walking by her.  
  
"Something to break the fall." Carina replied finally spotting a few cushions.   
  
"Fall, what fall?" Michael asked with a concerned frown. Carina just laughed as she brought out the cushions and put them into position.  
  
"Look, do you want to learn or not? Or don't you trust me?" Carina asked with a hint of mischief in her eyes.  
  
"No, it's not that, I trust you." Michael replied with his hands up in front of her.  
  
"Good, now that's cleared up. I'd suggest that you brace yourself." Carina warned with a smirk. Before Michael could even reply, Carina already had a hold of his shirt. She then quickly brought her knee close into her. Then with the bottom of her foot, coming down on her other leg, and at the same time she flipped him over her head. Michael gave a sudden surprised cry as he found himself lying on the cushions flat on his back.   
  
"How, you, I..?" Michael stuttered in surprise.  
  
Carina gave a small laugh, "sorry Michael, but I did say brace yourself. Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, now I understand what the cushions were for." Michael replied with a slight smile. "Hey, mind helping me up?"  
  
"Alright, I guess that I owe you that much." Carina said while reaching down for his hand. Just as Michael got a firm grip on her hand, he pulled her down, and wrestled her to the ground, with him ending on top. "Hey, you didn't say you knew how to defend yourself."  
  
"You didn't ask." Michael replied with a small grin. Their eyes locked his face slowly going down to hers. Carina could feel his breath on her face, both of them keeping their eyes locked onto each others. Before either of them knew it, they were locked into a kiss. Michael suddenly realized what they were doing, and then he quickly pulled back. "I'm sorry, I..."  
  
"No, don't apologize, it's alright, you did nothing wrong." Carina said while trying to reassure him.  
  
"But, I, we...The kiss..." Michael stuttered while trying to find the right words to say.  
  
"Micheal, shhh..." Carina replied leaning closer to him. Her eyes became soft while keeping contact with his as she was getting closer. Michael didn't move, their hearts raced, then they were just about to kiss again, when.... 


	8. ch 7

A Soul's Search  
  
ch 7  
  
"Isn't this sweet, you know if I had a heart, then it just might make me feel all warm inside." Auberon said in a mocking tone while walking into the STNJ.   
  
"Demonio." Carina replied in shock while she and Michael looked over towards him.  
  
"Hey, just how did you get in here anyway?" Michael asked angrily. "The security..."  
  
"You're so called security was nothing but a toy to me. So I could easily get past it, and I've barely broken a sweat." Auberon replied in slight amusement. "We are the only ones that are in the building, so it'll do no good calling for help."  
  
"Why are you here, what do you want?" Carina asked standing up along side of Micheal.  
  
"I'm surprised at you Carina, with your powers of prediction, you couldn't see this coming?" Auberon taunted with a smirk.  
  
Carina glared at Auberon, "somehow you were able to hide yourself from me, didn't you!"  
  
Auberon laughed, his eyes gleamed in mischief. "Yes, I had to take another psychic's power to do so, but it didn't matter because that witch was useless anyway."   
  
Auberon started to approach them slowly. "There's no where that you two can run, so why don't you just give up now?"  
  
Michael got in front of Carina while the two of them were walking backwards. Michael from the corner of his eye, saw one of the lamps that was close, he quickly shined its bright light into Auberon's eyes. The witch yelled in anger and surprise, while the other two ran. "Carina, this way." Michael pulled her to the direction of the basement. They kept on running down the stairs, until they finally made it to the well. Michael looked back and then pressed a button, the secret door slid open.   
  
"Quick, get in."  
  
Carina looked at him in concern. "What about you? I can't leave you with that maniac."   
  
"I'll be right behind you. Now go!" Michael replied as he rushed her in.   
  
"Where are you?! Get out here, or I'll force you to come out!" Auberon yelled angrily quickly walking down the stairs. "It doesn't matter where you hide, I'll find you!"  
  
"Michael, come on!" Carina urged while holding onto his arm and looking at him with pleading eyes. Michael gave a concerned frown, and then without a second notion, he took his earpiece and threw it down the well, and then hitting the button to make the hidden door to close again. Carina gave him a confused look.  
  
"Don't worry; the only people that know about the tunnel are Robin and the others. They'll find my earpiece when they find out that they can't get a hold of me here." Michael replied reassuringly. Carina gave a nod, telling him that she understood.   
  
"There you two are." Auberon said with a grin. "Did you honestly think that you'd be able to hide from me?"  
  
"Hide, no, run, maybe..." Michael replied with a slight frown as he watched Auberon block the only way in or out.   
  
"I need for you to help me find something." Auberon said narrowing his eyes angrily.  
  
"Why do you need me? Can't you find whatever you're looking for with your powers?" Michael asked in slight annoyance crossing his arms.  
  
"Because, what I need to find can't be found by magic." Auberon growled back getting angrier with each passing minute. "Look, either you help me to find what I want, or..." Auberon raised his hand slightly; a cruel smile crept upon his face as he turned his palm up and then started to curl his fingers into his palm. Carina quickly put her hands on her throat, gasping for air as she fights to get free. Michael's eyes went wide in concern while looking between Auberon and Carina.  
  
"Stop! That's enough!" Michael shouted out at him.  
  
"No, Michael.." Carina choked out while her eyes started to slowly close.   
  
"Will you help me find what I'm looking for, or do you want the death of your woman on your conscious?" Auberon asked coldly while he kept the pressure on.   
  
"Alright, I'll help you find whatever you're looking for. Now let her go." Michael replied quietly while keeping his eyes on Auberon.   
  
"I knew you'd see it my way." Auberon gloated with a grin. He opened his hand and let Carina drop to the ground.  
  
"Carina! You alright?" Michael asked in concern kneeling next to her. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at him with tired eyes. Carina nodded and then with Michael's help she stood up.  
  
"Let's go, we're wasting time." Auberon said pushing the two through the door, and following them.  
  
"Mind telling us what we're looking for?" Michael asked risking a quick glance back while they were almost to his work station.  
  
"It's called the witch's idol." Auberon replied finally making it to their destination.   
  
Michael helped Carina to sit down next to him. "You can't be serious!" Carina exclaimed in disbelief looking at him.  
  
"What's the witch's idol?" Michael asked now intrigued, "if I'm going to find it, I have to know what it is and what does it do."  
  
"It's a very powerful idol that can fulfill any wish that the holder wants. I do mean any wish." Auberon replied with an evil grin. "Now, get to work, oh, and if you get any ideas to contact your co-workers, you can forget it. This building has a mystical field surrounding it so no one can get in or out."   
  
Michael nodded and then got to work searching for it. "So that's what you and Aidan were searching for in Italy. But when you couldn't find it, you two somehow found out that it was in Japan. That's why you're here." Carina accused glaring at him.  
  
"Very perceptive of you to figure that out, Carina." Auberon replied with a laugh.  
  
"From what I understand, you're no ordinary witch, Demonio." Michael said glancing quickly from his computer and then back down again.  
  
"You speak the truth, I am no ordinary witch. I guess if you go by my title that they gave me in Italy so long ago, then I guess you can classify me as a demon." Auberon replied with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"So then, what would a demon like you want with the witch's idol? You already are powerful by the other witches standards." Carina asked with a deep frown.  
  
Auberon smiled cruelly, "you'll find out soon enough."  
  
Robin frowned deeply in concern as she finally hung up her phone. "Robin, what's wrong?" Karasuma asked glancing over towards her.  
  
"Something's wrong, neither Michael, nor Carina are picking up." Robin replied.  
  
"Maybe they're still sleeping." Doujima suggested sitting down next to them with a steaming coffee.  
  
"I don't think so." Robin replied getting up and starting to go outside.  
  
"Robin, where are you going?" Karasuma asked curiously. Robin gave no reply, so Karasuma and Doujima shrugged and followed her outside.  
  
Robin frowned deeply as she investigated the grounds looking for anything out of the ordinary, and then she suddenly stopped. "A craft."  
  
"What!? Robin, are you sure?" Doujima asked slightly confused.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure, and it's very powerful one, and also very familiar." Robin replied turning around to face them.  
  
"So, can't you undo it or something?" Doujima asked while getting a little excited.  
  
Robin frowned slightly, and then turned around and faced the building again. "No, not without sensing where the source of the craft is being used."   
  
"What do we do? We just can't leave them in there with whoever is holding Michael and Carina?" Doujima asked in concern.  
  
"I know who's holding them in there, it's Demonio." Robin replied turning back around again.   
  
"We have to tell Amon and Sakaki, they have to know about this." Karasuma suggested looking around at them.  
  
"Alright, let's go." Robin replied with a slight nod, with that they went to search for Amon and Sakaki. 


	9. ch 8

A Soul's Search  
  
ch 8  
  
"I don't believe it, this isn't possible!?" Michael exclaimed in a mix of confusion and disbelief.  
  
"Micheal, what is it?" Carina asked curiously.  
  
"I found the witch's idol, but you're not going to believe where it is." Michael replied leaning back in his chair, with a frustrated frown.  
  
"Where boy, where is the witch's idol?" Auberon asked staring at him with an impatient look.  
  
"It's in the factory that's all I know. Somehow, I was cut off from finding out anything more." Michael told him rubbing the back of his neck. Auberon smiled cruelly, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed.  
  
"Yeah?" Aidan asked on the other end hushing the other two so he could hear.  
  
"We found the witch's idol." Auberon replied.  
  
"You did?! Where?" Aidan asked in curious excitement.  
  
"It's in the factory." Auberon replied with a slight tone of annoyance.  
  
"The factory!?" Aidan shot back causing the other two to fall over. "How are we suppose to get it when it's in there?"  
  
"I don't care how, just do it!" Auberon told him. Aidan could tell that Auberon's patience was wearing thin. A cruel smile crept onto Auberon's lips, "Get the hunters to help you."  
  
Aidan was completely shocked, he couldn't believe what Auberon was saying. Even with being a witch that could foretell the future, he definitely didn't see that one coming. "What?! You can't be serious! They won't help us get it from there!"  
  
"If they refuse, then tell them they can forget about seeing these two alive ever again!" Auberon yelled at him as eh hung up the phone.  
  
"Well, what did he say?" Remus asked looking at Aidan with a confused frown.   
  
"He said to have the hunters help us get the item." Aidan replied in annoyance.  
  
"That's ridiculous! They'd sooner kill us than work with us!" Shamir replied in anger.  
  
"Oh, they'll work with us on retrieving the item..." Aidan said with a wiry grin.  
  
"How can you be so sure? Did you predict it or something?" Remus asked hotly.  
  
"If they want to see their friends that are trapped within Raven's Flat alive they will." Aidan replied as a very chilling laugh resonated from his throat that sent shivers up and down their spines.  
  
An hour later, Robin and Amon were in the back of Raven's Flat. While Sakaki and Karasuma were waiting at the front. "Are you sure that you can't break the craft from out here?" Amon asked looking at Robin with a deep frown.  
  
"No, it has to be from inside. Knowing Demonio, and his magic, it can't be broken unless if you're right next to it." Robin explained with a frown of concern.   
  
"We don't even know how deep he cast his spell. The tunnel that goes to the well could be blocked off as well." Amon rationalized.  
  
"It's possible, but we won't know for sure unless we go down there and see for ourselves." Robin argued lifting the opening. Amon let Robin go in first, then he climbed in right after, making sure that the cover closed back into place.   
  
"Tell me again, why are we out here in the open?" Sakaki asked looking at her curiously.  
  
Karasuma sighed, "basically, to run interference, so Demonio doesn't find out about Robin and Amon."  
  
"Oh, ok, just checking." Sakaki replied with an acknowledged nod. "Ok, here goes nothing." Sakaki reached up and rang the door bell. Michael jumped a little when he heard it. He looked at one of his screens that was patched into the front door's security system. "Hey Michael, let us in."  
  
"Just a minute." Michael replied looking up at Auberon.  
  
"Get rid of them." Auberon warned eyes glowing.  
  
Michael nodded, "Sakaki, Amon just called, he wants you and Ms. Karasuma to meet him and Robin at the shopping district."   
  
Sakaki and Karasuma frowned at each other. They knew that those two were not at the shopping district. "Well alright, if that's what Amon said. I guess we'll see you when we get back." Sakaki replied walking away from the front door along with Karasuma. Auberon smirked, and looked upon Michael with an impressed expression.   
  
Carina looked at Auberon with a skeptical expression as she crossed her arms. "That's a first."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Auberon asked leering over at her.  
  
"A demon that was impressed by a human." Carina replied, "you've never been impressed with anyone or anything that I remember."  
  
"Be careful on how you come off, half-breed, or you'll be losing more than your tongue!" Auberon warned growling at her.  
  
Carina was more angry than afraid of his threat, "why you..."  
  
"Carina..." Michael started to say as he quickly got up and stood between her and the demon witch. Auberon chuckled at Michael's attempt of keeping Carina away from him. He just shook his head and left the two, but he didn't go very far.   
  
Carina frowned deeply at him, "Michael, why did you..."   
  
Michael's eyes showed major concern for her as he looked deep into hers. "Carina, I didn't want you to get hurt that's why, please, you have to understand."   
  
"Michael..." Carina replied quietly. Her eyes went soft when she understood his reason for getting in her way.   
  
Auberon glanced back at them with a sneer. He never understood the reason for human emotions. The thought of people showing any kind of emotion besides anger, jealousy, grief and hate sickened him to no end. He'd rather have people in torment. From where Auberon was sitting, his power started to pulsate. "It seems like we have visitors. Let's see who they could be, shall we?"   
  
When Auberon was on his way over, Carina saw on the monitor that Robin and Amon were in the tunnel that was leading to the well. She met Michael's eyes and gave a slight nod. Michael picked up on it and he then disconnected the cord with his foot leading to that particular monitor, cutting off the feed. The video feed might have been cut, but the audio that's in the tunnel is still on, Robin and Amon could still hear everything that was going on inside. "Clumsy me, and with all of this wiring mess, it'll take me hours to get it all straightened out." Michael said shuffling through all of the wiring.   
  
"That boy, was very foolish on your part. You shouldn't have done that, and now you'll find out the consequence of your actions." Auberon replied, his power pulsed from him and sent Michael flying into the next wall, embedding him in it. Michael yelled in extreme pain as soon as he made contact. A small trickle of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. His eyes looked like they were glazed over, his head pounding like a jack hammer.   
  
Carina's eyes went wide in concern, "Micheal!" She ran over towards him and stopped when she was standing before him. "Oh Micheal." Carina's eyes went soft, her heart went out to him.  
  
Micheal's head slowly raised, and then he looked at her, "I'm alright, besides a pounding headache and sore ribs, I'm good."  
  
Auberon started to approach them, "Carina, I've always wondered something. How can you even call yourself a hunter? I mean back in Italy, Robin was the one that did most of the hunting and you just tagged along."   
  
Carina whirled around and narrowed her eyes at him, "no you're lying and you know it! Robin and I worked as a team, something that you wouldn't know anything about!"   
  
"That's right, why have a craft like controlling fire, when having a craft like predicting the future is so much better?" Auberon taunted coming closer.   
  
"You're just trying to make me second guess myself. I'll tell you now that it won't work! You've played your mind games before, back then I didn't understand my awakening, but now it's different!" Carina shot back getting into defensive position.   
  
Auberon stopped and then smirked as he looked at her in amusement. "You can't be serious, you're going to fight me. Now this should be quite entertaining. Alright, I accept your challenge. I'll tell you what, I won't even use my powers just to make this a fair fight."  
  
Micheal's eyes went wide and then narrowed, "don't believe him Carina. He'll pull anything if given the right opportunity."  
  
"I know that Micheal, have faith in me." Carina replied with a small smile taking a chance of looking back at him. She then looked back towards Auberon, "all right I'm ready when you are, so let's get to this."  
  
In the tunnel Robin froze dead in her tracks, "Carina, no…"  
  
Amon stopped and turned around frowning at her. "Robin, what is it?" 


	10. ch 9

A Soul's Search  
  
Ch 9  
  
Robin motioned over towards the monitor showing where Carina was about to fight Auberon, and that Michael was embedded into the wall not exactly looking too well himself. A frown played upon Robin's concerned face. "We have to hurry." Amon nodded and then was about to continue on his way when Robin grabbed onto his arm. "Amon wait."  
  
Amon frowned in slight confusion as he looked at her. "Robin, what is it?"  
  
"There, don't you see them?" Robin asked quietly narrowing her eyes.  
  
"See what?" Amon asked, and then his gaze followed hers until he saw what she did. A couple of smoky outlines that also had one red and one green eye. "What are those things?"  
  
Robin kept her gaze right where it was, "they're called craft hunters. They belong to Demonio. The craft hunters hunt down any craft and then they take possession of the one they're hunting and take their craft from them. Leaving behind nothing but the witch's bones."   
  
Amon narrowed his eyes angrily, "is that how Demonio gathers his powers from other witches?"  
  
Robin nodded, "that's one of the ways, yes."  
  
"So, how do we fight these things?" Amon asked, his voice staying in his usual neutral tone.  
  
"We don't," Robin saw his reaction from the corner of her eye. "we have to go back and figure out another way to get them out, and to destroy his craft that's keeping them inside."  
  
Amon glared at the eyes that were watching the two of them very carefully, and then nodded, "fine, let's go." He and Robin backed away very slowly and then when they were out of the craft hunters' sight, they turned around and climbed out of the tunnel. When they were finally out, Robin and Amon went to meet up with Karasuma and Sakaki.  
  
"So, were you able to destroy the craft?" Sakaki asked when they saw the two approach them.  
  
"No." Robin replied flatly.  
  
"No? But…" Sakaki started to ask looking at her in slight shock.  
  
"Sakaki, let it go, we'll find another way to get inside." Karasuma replied as she read Robin's expression.  
  
Sakaki nodded, "alright, so now what do we do?"  
  
"You could help us retrieve the witch's idol." a familiar voice replied out of nowhere.  
  
Robin narrowed her eyes, "Aidan…"  
  
Aidan laughed, "so, I see that you still remember, good, and I'm sure that you'll remember my two companions." Remus and Shamir standing on either side of him.  
  
"What do you want?!" Sakaki asked in an annoyed tone.  
  
"It looks like that we can help either other out, well, that is if you're willing to cooperate with us." Remus replied with a smirk.  
  
"What makes you think that we'll cooperate with you?" Sakaki shot back glaring at them.  
  
"The lives of your two friends, what else." Shamir replied with an amused look in his eyes.  
  
"Why you…" Sakaki started to say.  
  
"Sakaki, that's enough." Amon told him sternly as he kept his gaze on the three.  
  
"But Amon…" Sakaki said trying to object.  
  
Karasuma shook her head, "Sakaki, Amon's right, besides, I think that we should hear them out. After all, it seems like they have the upper hand."  
  
Aidan smiled, "you're very perceptive, yes, you see there's something that we want. If you help us get it, then I'm sure that our boss will be more than generous and let your friends go."  
  
"What is it that you want?" Robin asked, "if I would guess, then I'd say it would be the witch's idol."  
  
Aidan nodded, "I'm impressed, you've figured it out already."  
  
"It wasn't too hard, Demonio has been searching for it for a very long time. So it would only make sense that would be what brought you two to Japan in the first place since you didn't find it in Italy." Robin replied reasoning out the situation.  
  
"Why is it so important that he gets it anyway, isn't he already considered the strongest witch anyway?" Sakaki asked in annoyance.   
  
"That's none of your concern. So are you going to help us get it or aren't the lives of your two friends worth the trouble?" Shamir challenged with a smirk.  
  
"Where is it?" Karasuma asked curiously crossing her arms.  
  
Remus smirked, "it's kind of ironic when you think about it. It's in the one place where one wouldn't even think of looking."   
  
Sakaki was more than just a little annoyed with them already by this point. "Look, quit playing your games, just tell us already and quit dragging this out!"  
  
"Very well, the witch's idol is in the factory." Remus replied in amusement.   
  
"The factory?" Sakaki asked back in disbelief. The three nodded in response. "How do you expect us to do this? Just walk on in?"  
  
Aidan smiled evilly, "that's exactly what we have in mind."  
  
"Are you out of your mind? We just can't walk into the factory! In case you didn't know, we're not exactly welcomed sight when they're concerned. They'd rather catch us than let us walk around freely." Sakaki replied, "this guy is unbelievable."  
  
"It would be wise to watch your tongue." Shamir warned narrowing his eyes at him.  
  
"Oh really, and what are you going to do about it if I don't?!" Sakaki challenged.  
  
"Enough! We're wasting time arguing. We should be concentrating on getting the witch's idol and then getting our friends back. Not stand here bickering like children." Robin shot at them.   
  
"Robin's right, we don't have to like it, but we don't exactly have a choice in the matter." Karasuma reasoned with a confirming nod.  
  
Shamir smirked, "it's good to see that someone around here has enough sense to keep what's important in perspective. Now, shall we go?" The four of them looked at each other and then nodded. Finally, they started off towards the factory with the three unlikely allies behind them.  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
The fight that was going on inside of Raven's Flat was starting to intensify by the minute. Carina and Auberon were almost matching each other blow for blow, but Carina knew that Auberon was stronger than she was, but she was just a bit faster than he was without his powers. "I see that you've improved Carina, I'm impressed." Auberon said with a smirk as he delivered a couple of quick combinations towards her.  
  
"Yeah, well, I'm just full of surprises." Carina replied while barely ducking and blocking. Auberon launched a couple of more combinations, and they landed right on their mark sending Carina back and colliding into the wall.   
  
"Carina!" Michael exclaimed in concern as he saw her fall to her hands and knees.   
  
Auberon was laughing at the sight before him. "You might have improved, Carina, but it's still not enough. Did you honestly think that you'd be able to defeat me so easily?"  
  
Carina looked up as she started to carefully stand, having the wall for support. Her breathing was starting to labor just a bit as she glared at him. "So easily, no, not really, but you will be beaten, and you'll pay for everything that you've done."  
  
"Such spirit, just like you showed in Italy when you and Robin faced me and Aidan in Italy. Now, what did we do to make you two so angry?" Auberon mused with a smirk on his face.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author's Note: Hey, sorry for not getting this chapter up as fast as I usually do…You all know how things come up, anyway, here you go…Enjoy, ja ne 


	11. ch 10

A Soul's Search Ch 10  
  
Seven unlikely allies stood on a hill that overlooked the factory. From where they were standing, they could see the entire perimeter. Security guards and dogs were doing their rounds. Lights from the towers swept the grounds. "Looks like they've tightened up security since it was blown up from the first time." Sakaki said bringing down his binoculars. "They have infrared sensors all around the fence too."  
  
"Then how do you suggest that we get inside?" Shamir asked looking at him skeptically.  
  
"Doujima, do you see a way in?" Karasuma asked through her head set.  
  
Doujima was in their black van looking over the information that was rolling up on the computer. "The way I see it, is this. There are two ways in, the first is through the main door. I just picked up a transmission, the people from the factory are coming in. They've captured another witch."  
  
"What's the other way?" Karasuma asked with a slight frown.  
  
"The other way is through the original underground tunnel that leads to the loading bay." Doujima replied.  
  
Sakaki frown as he looked over at Karasuma. "Well, what did she say?"  
  
Karasuma turned off the connection and looked at them. "We have two options, we can either go in through the front. Doujima said that they're bringing in another witch, and the other is through the original tunnel that leads to the loading bay."  
  
"Either way, their not much of an option, but it's all we can go on. Sakaki, you, Karasuma and Remus go in through the tunnel, the rest of us will somehow find a way through the main gate." Amon told them in his usual tone.  
  
"What, Amon, are you crazy?!" Sakaki objected looking at him in disbelief. Amon just looked at him, unfazed by Sakaki's outburst. "Sorry Amon, I'm just…"  
  
Robin looked over at him, "We know Sakaki, you're worried about Michel and Carina, we all are. But we can't let our emotions or judgment get in the way right now. No matter how much we want them to."  
  
"Yeah, alright, I guess." Sakaki mumbled under his breath. "But I still don't trust them."  
  
"The van's here, everyone knows what to do. Once we get inside, we'll all meet at the docking bay and then go from there." Amon said keeping his eyes on the van.  
  
While Robin, Amon, Shamir and Aidan took off for the van, the other three went around towards the back to where the original tunnel was from the first time the factory was there.  
  
"I don't see anyone, we'd better take our chance before someone spots us." Sakaki said while opening the old rustic door.  
  
"What are you so concerned about? If anyone comes around, then all we have to do…" Remus replied in a cold tone.  
  
"We're going to do nothing. In case you've forgotten, we can't run the risk of being seen. All we are here to do is get the witch's idol and then go back to Raven's Flat so your boss can let our friends go." Karasuma reminded him.  
  
Remus chuckled a bit, "Take it easy, I was just saying…"  
  
Sakaki narrowed his eyes and grabbed him by the collar, shoving him to the wall. "I don't care what you were saying, let's just do what we came here to do. I don't want to be here a minute longer than I have to, and I'm sure that you don't either." Remus started to feel his power rise, Sakaki's orbo started to glow in response. "Just try me, with my orbo, I'm immune to your powers."  
  
Remus smirked, "You mean like the last time where Shamir and I had all of you trapped like helpless little children."  
  
"You're really pushing it, Remus." Sakaki warned angrily.  
  
"Sakaki, Remus, both of you, knock it off or we will get caught. Now, let's go, we're wasting time." Karasuma scolded angrily looking between the two.  
  
"You're lucky this time." Sakaki said while letting him go.  
  
Remus smirked while he smoothed out his wrinkled jacket. "Whatever you say, kid." Goes into the tunnel and then glances back. "Well, are you coming, or are you going to play door man all night long?"  
  
"Door man, I'll show him door man…" Sakaki grumbled as he followed inside. Karasuma shook her head and then followed him inside, closing the door behind them.  
  
"We're going to need some light in here." Remus said as he tries not to stumble over the fallen debris.  
  
Sakaki took out a small flashlight and beamed it ahead of them. "Better?" Remus gave a small nod and then continued down the tunnel.  
  
The other four were waiting as the guards were checking over the van. "Alright, they're almost done, get ready." Amon said while he and the others kept vigilant for their opportunity.  
  
The guards just finished, and with a nod, the four of them took off towards the van. Amon was the first to get there, he held out his hand and pulled Robin up next to him. Shamir helped Aidan up after he jumped on, and then the van drove through. The driver took a few more turns and then finally made it to the docking bay.  
  
"Come on, we'd better get this witch to containment." the driver said getting out of the van. The others got out as well and started to escort the captured witch. Robin's eyes started to flare up as her anger was rising.  
  
Amon grabbed onto her arm and frowned deeply at her as a warning. Robin glared back, and finally let it go. He knew how Robin still felt about witches being captured and brought to the factory. In a small way, Amon felt somewhat the same, but he never let on about it.  
  
"Are you two going to give the stare down at each other all night, or are we going to get what we came for?" Shamir asked in slight annoyance.  
  
"Let's just get this over with." Robin replied jumping down from the top of the van. The other three jumped off too, with Shamir catching Aidan before landing.  
  
"So, which way?" Shamir asked looking around.  
  
"The witch's idol is held in the storage area on the top floor." Aidan replied looking towards them.  
  
"We know where it is so then why don't we just go and get it?" Shamir asked impatiently.  
  
"No, we wait for the others.: Amon replied coldly, narrowing his eyes at him.  
  
"Aw, come on…" Shamir whined in annoyance while crossing his arms.  
  
"I said we wait. You got a problem with that or no?" Amon asked tipping his head up a bit as he looked down upon him by the corner of his eye  
  
Shamir growled, "No, I don't have a problem with that, but you might."  
  
"Shamir that's enough." Aidan shot back with a glare.  
  
"Alright fine, we'll wait, but not for very long." Shamir grumbled in annoyance.  
  
"How dare you ask such a question!?" Carina asked in outrage while clutching her side. "You perfectly know what you did! You're a heartless monster that destroyed peoples lives without even a second thought!"  
  
Michel looked over at them with a concerned frown. "Carina?"  
  
A single tear escaped the corner of her eye. "During the last time Robin and I were hunting him and Aidan, we were captured. He decided to have his own kind of fun. Demonio tortured us and then had us watch as he wiped out entire villages."  
  
"But that's not the best part, now is it?" Auberon asked in amusement. "See, that wasn't the only thing that we did. Aidan and I also killed off most of the other hunters that were working with them. But we did leave a few of the hunters alive, just long enough for them to relive the horror over and over again in their minds."  
  
Carina started to shake with anger, "Everyday, we'd live the same horror. It didn't matter if we slept or were awake, it stayed there in our minds. Each time it became more and more real. The cries of pain, the smell of their blood…Everything." Carina tried to choke back her tears, but they continued to come.  
  
"Carina…" Michel said quietly with a sadden heart, and then he looked up and glared heatedly at Auberon. "How could you be so heartless?!"  
  
Auberon laughed evilly, "It's easy once you've gotten use to it. Especially, when your family turns against you, and then does the same with every village that you come a crossed." His eyes narrowed more, "Wouldn't you do the same if your family turned against you?! Huh!? Wouldn't you!? Answer me!"  
  
"I don't know." Michel started to say quietly with a deep frown.  
  
"What did you say? I couldn't hear you." Auberon asked angrily, his eyes flaring as he knocked Carina down to the floor and marched over to Michel.  
  
Michel cringed as he tried to look away, but the grip that Auberon had on his throat made it impossible to move. "I said, I don't know."

==============================================================

AN: Hey, I'm really sorry for the long wait on this chapter. It seems that things just keep coming up...I haven't forgotten any of my writing, honest. Hope ya like it, and that it's worth the wait. ciao


	12. ch 11

A Soul's Search Ch 11  
  
"Leave him alone!" Carina yelled out at him, as she tried to stand again.  
  
Auberon snarled as he stared at Michel, "You're nothing but a pathetic human, not even worth my time."  
  
Michel narrowed his eyes at him, "Then why don't you just get on with it?! When you got what you wanted that was what you were going to do in the first place! To get rid of us!"  
  
Auberon laughed, "My dear boy, the only reason that I kept you two alive this long was because you both have the one thing that I despised the most."  
  
"Oh, and what's that?" Michel asked in an angry tone.  
  
"Love, I hate that emotion! There's no real purpose for it!" Auberon growled, "Usually I kill my prey immediately, but for some reason. I find this more enjoyable. I want the two of you to watch each other suffer before you both die."  
  
"You're wrong! Love does have a real purpose, but you were so disdained that you never had the chance to experience what it was to love. Your heart was too dark and vile to understand any of it!" Carina spat at him while she clutched her side.  
  
Auberon whipped around and snarled at her. Carina's eyes went wide in horror, she recognized that wild look he portrayed. She and Robin saw that same look over and over again. Carina knew what was about to happen even without a premonition. Auberon yelled in extreme anger from the top of his lungs. High winds started to whirl around him like a twister. His eyes and body started to glow. Michel's eyes went wide, "What's he doing?!"  
  
"Michel! Whatever you do, don't look directly at him! Close your eyes!" Carina warned him as she squeezed her eyes shut. Michel did what he was instructed. At that same time, Auberon's powers started to increase level by level. The winds tore Michel from the wall. Michel yelled in pain as he flew into Carina. They both tumbled back and continued to roll. Finally, they stopped as soon as they hit the other side.  
  
Carina, you alright!?" Michel asked her loudly from the baying winds and Auberon's wailing.  
  
"So far! Michel, please, whatever you do, keep your eyes shut!" Carina warned while the two held onto each other.  
  
"What, why, what'll happen if I opened my eyes?" Michel yelled back.  
  
"He'll take your soul, and incinerate your body until there's nothing left but ashes!" Carina shouted towards him.  
  
"He'll do what!?" Michel yelped as he almost opened his eyes.  
  
"Soon, I'll have the witch's idol, and then I'll finally be rid of the two of you!" Auberon laughed a deep throated laugh that quickly turned into an insane one.  
  
"No, not that, please not that!" Carina pleaded as she clutched onto Michel.  
  
"Carina?" Michel asked, suddenly, he felt the whole room temperature drop to what felt like very close to freezing. "What's going on?!"  
  
"He's getting ready to unleash his demons!" Carina replied through her chatting teeth.  
  
"Since the two of you refused to give into me! Then you both will perish into a tomb of black ice!" Auberon shouted insanely as his demons encircled the two. After chanting a few phrases, it was done.  
  
Robin stopped dead in her tracks. Amon narrowed his eyes, "Robin?"  
  
"Something's wrong, terribly wrong." Robin replied quietly with a very deep frown.  
  
"What do you mean something's wrong?" Sakaki asked as he and the others finally made it to them.  
  
"It's a bond that Carina and I shared while we were in Italy. I didn't think it was still active." Robin replied as she looked over towards him with concerned eyes.  
  
Sakaki turned his attention towards Aidan, "What did he do to them!? You'd better answer me!"  
  
"Someone tell this child to be quiet, unless of course all of you want the Factory people to come down on us?" Aidan asked in annoyance.  
  
"Sakaki that's enough." Amon replied coldly as he glanced over towards the three witches.  
  
Sakaki turned his attention towards Amon, "But..Amon…"  
  
"Enough. We have to get the witch's idol if we're even going to stand a chance to see either of them again." Amon replied as he cut him off. Sakaki was going to go further with his argument, but he knew that it was no good to even try.  
  
"Fine, let's just find this stupid thing and get out of here." Sakaki said in a defeated tone.  
  
"Where do we even start looking?" Shamir asked as he looked around at the hunters. "It could be anywhere in here."  
  
"There's only one place where they could be holding the witch's idol." Karasuma replied with narrowed eyes.  
  
"Oh, and that would be?" Remus asked as he raised a brow at her.  
  
"Where they keep the other artifacts that they collect from witches, the vault on the top floor." Amon replied coldly as he turned his back on them and started to walk away.  
  
"What?! You mean to tell me that you had us sneak in at the bottom level. Just to tell us that what we're looking for is all the way at the top floor?!" Shamir exclaimed in disbelief. "Why didn't we just get a chopper or something and access it from the roof?!"  
  
Amon glanced back with narrowed eyes, "Because, there's less security on the main floor. It increases the higher we go."  
  
Remus looked extremely annoyed while he turned his attention towards the blind seer. "Aidan, why didn't you foresee this before?!"  
  
Aidan smirked, "It was on a need to know basis, and you, didn't need to know until now."  
  
"Why you…" Remus growled angrily.  
  
"Remus, whoa, take it easy you can pound him later. Right now let's just get what we came for." Shamir said as he held Remus back.  
  
Remus growled again, "You're lucky old man, but don't think that your luck will hold out for very long."  
  
'Aidan, how is everything?' Auberon asked telepathically . 'Have you acquired the witch's idol?'  
  
'No, I'm sorry to say that we haven't, but we soon will. There were a few, disagreements but I'm sure that they're resolved now.' Aidan replied.  
  
'They had better be, you knew what happened to the last witch that crossed me?' Auberon asked with a smirk.  
  
'Yes of course, we're already inside the Factory. We're about to go and retrieve the idol.' Aidan replied in a nervous tone.  
'Fine, just make sure that you don't fail me.' Auberon told him cutting off the link. "Soon enough, the witch's idol will be mine. Then I'll have more than enough power to wipe out everyone and everything that I desired. Starting…." Auberon said as he started to laugh insanely, and his demons that he released circled the room before they flew out into the endless night… 


	13. ch 12

A Soul's Search Ch 12  
  
Shamir raised a brow at them as he crossed his arms. "So, how are we suppose to get up there without being seen?"  
  
"When they rebuilt the factory, a secret elevator was put in. It was put in for a quick escape, just in case they were ever to be attacked again." Amon replied glancing at them while he scanned the wall for the hidden panel.  
  
"Amon, how'd you know about…?" Sakaki asked in slight confusion. He as well as the others were pretty much baffled of how Amon knew this bit of information.  
  
"It's not important," Amon replied, cutting him off, "Here it is." As he found the panel and made it slide open revealing a button that called for the elevator.  
  
While they waited, the tension among all of them started to rise. Ever since the beginning of their venture, there was no real trust among the witches and the STNJ. But now, it was even worse than before. Each one was wondering when the other was going to double cross the other.  
  
The elevator finally made it to where they were waiting and opened. "It's about time." Remus huffed entering inside, and then glanced back. "Well, are the rest of you coming or what?!"  
  
"Yea, we're coming, keep your shirt on." Shamir replied in a hurried tone as he and Aidan entered.  
  
Sakaki narrowed his eyes angrily at the three witches, "I'm not riding in a small elevator with them. I'd rather take my chances on my own."  
  
Karasuma looked at him in slight annoyance. "Sakaki, just get into the elevator."  
  
"But.." Sakaki tried to object as he looked at her.  
  
Karasuma shook her head as she looked at him sternly. "In, now."  
  
Sakaki finally complied and grumbled while he finally made his way inside. As he got in, a few security guards walked past just barely miss seeing them.  
  
"Do you realize what could have happened?!" Remus seethed angrily as he looked heatedly at Sakaki. "You almost got us caught!"  
  
Sakaki whirled around and glared at him. Right then and there, he so wanted to tell him where to get off, but he decided to hold his tongue for now.  
  
Robin frowned as she looked at the control panel to the elevator. Amon caught her expression, and nodded as he pressed in a certain pattern. Then when he hit the last number, a small secret panel opened up and another button showed itself to them. He pressed that one, and then they were on their way.  
  
'How did he know about that?' Sakaki wondered to himself with a deep frown.  
  
Amon glanced at him, catching his frown. He just shook it off and then turned his gaze back to the now opening door. "We're here."  
  
Remus raised a brow, "Here already? We're on the floor of where the Witch's idol is suppose to be? We can't be!"  
  
Sakaki whirled around again, and glared even more. "Look, if Amon says we're here, then we're here."  
  
"Don't you think that this is all a little too easy?" Shamir asked warily as he looked around at them.  
  
"What are you trying to get at?! If you're saying that Amon would deliberately lead us into the factory's hands, then you're a lot dumber than you look." Sakaki shot back angrily.  
  
"Enough...This fighting is getting us nowhere. The three of you put aside your differences, and start concentrating on what we came here to do." Robin informed them, she and the others had more than enough of their constant bickering.  
  
Sakaki, Remus and Shamir glared at each other and then silently agreed to put aside their ill feelings until it was over. As soon as that happened it was every hunter or witch for himself.  
  
"Which way Amon?" Karasuma asked as she looked from one end of the hall to the other.  
  
Amon walked out into the center, and looked between both ends. "This way." He replied leading the way. They filed out of the elevator and followed Amon down the hall. "The witch's idol should be in the next room."  
  
Amon stopped just before the door and took a glance inside. "What is it Amon?" Robin asked looking quizzical at him.  
  
"It looks like they haven't wasted any expense on security in here." Amon replied looking back at them. "We'd better hurry before the next shift comes in."  
  
"What is that room anyway?" Sakaki asked getting his gun ready.  
  
"It's the white room, it's a special room that's protected by both witch's magic and orbos." Amon replied narrowing his eyes.  
  
"But, how could that be? I thought that orbos were suppose to deflect a witch's magic?" Robin asked curiously.  
  
"They are suppose to, but I'm not sure how they were able to make them work together." Amon said as he glanced at her.  
  
"I know how, but you won't believe me if I tell you." Aidan replied with a smirk as he finally spoke.  
  
"Spill it blind one. How are they able to mix magic along with those orbos?" Shamir asked getting a bit irritated.  
  
Aidan scoffed in amusement, "By using the witch's idol of course."  
  
Remus looked at him in disbelief. "No way, that can't be possible! How could mere humans know how to invoke the idol's power?!"  
  
An eerie laugh was given by Aidan, "You are a true idiot, you know that Remus."  
  
Remus growled in a mix of anger and annoyance, "You're getting on my last nerve old man."  
  
"As well as you're getting on mine," Aidan replied, "But I'll tell you anyway. You see, as long as the inscriptions can be translated from the witch's idol, anyone, witch or human can use its powers. It gives no prejudice of who is using its powers or for what reasons. But the real key to the idol's powers lie in a special talisman that a certain someone is wearing at this precise moment. She's just been unaware of it ever since she first received it."  
  
Robin's eyes widened in realization. "Carina…"  
  
Aidan nodded, "Yes, your partner from Italy. She wears the key that can unlock the real power that's sealed inside."  
  
"Does Demonio, know about Carina's talisman?" Robin asked as her concern for her friend started to rise a bit more.  
  
"Of course he knows, why else would he be holding the two prisoner in your own building? It was a brilliant plan if I do say so myself. Lure Carina here to Japan on a bogus hunt, and then capture her and one other inside of the STNJ. Then have the rest of you go and get the idol. Because he knew that none of you would sacrifice a fellow hunter's life." Aidan boasted with a smirk.  
  
"But Carina doesn't even know that she has the key to unlock it! How could you and Demonio be so cruel? To use people like that. I'd bet that it was Demonio that put the talisman on Carina in the first place! He knew full well that she'd bring it with her." Robin stated, she could feel her anger and her fire starting to rise inside.  
  
"Michel…" Sakaki said with a sadden heart. His eyes went down and away. He could feel his hands shake as he gripped his gun tighter.  
  
"Carina.." Robin whispered quietly with a heavy heart. During the whole time that she and Carina have been hunting Auberon and Aidan back in Italy that there had to be sacrifices. But she didn't realize in the end what the ultimate price could be when all was said and done.  
  
Karasuma narrowed her eyes thoughtfully, "What's keeping us from destroying the witch's idol after we get it?"  
  
"Foolish hunter, the idol can not be destroyed, nor its powers neutralized. Once the talisman unlocks the idol's powers, whoever is holding the idol will become the most powerful entity in the world. The holder and the idol will merge together as one and change the world into their image. In Demonio's case, the world will be pitched into endless darkness." Aidan replied with a hearty laugh. 


	14. ch 13

A Soul's Search Ch 13

'I can feel Michel's spirit starting to fade away. I can't let that happen.' Carina pleaded through her mind. 'Michel, Michel! Please, wake up or at least give me some sign that you can hear me.'

In some odd twist of events, Carina's talisman glowed and somehow connected their minds. 'Carina…' Michel replied.

'How can this be possible?' Carina asked in shock, but at the same time relieved.

'I'm not sure, but at the moment, I don't really care, but if I had to guess, then I'd say it's magic. Carina, there has to be a way out of this thing we're in.' Michel replied while trying to analyze the situation.

'Demonio is the one that put us in here. So, he's the one to get us out, or there's another possibility.' Carina replied as an idea came to her.

'Carina, please, if you know of another way, then tell me.' Michel pleaded to her.

'It's a long shot, but I think it has to do something with the Witch's Idol.' Carina replied in a kind of an uncertain tone.

'How will that help get us out?' Michel asked in slight confusion.

'To be completely honest, I'm not sure. But what I do understand is the stories that I've heard about it. It's said that the idol will work for anyone, witch, demon, human, half-breeds.' Carina started to explain.

'What, but how can that be possible? I thought that the idol could only be used by witches."

'Unfortunately, no, as long as the one that has the idol and some type of key to activate it, the holder will merge with the idol, and the holder will have every power imaginable.' Carina further explained.

'What kind of key?' Michel asked as his curiosity was getting the best of him.

'That's just it, I don't know. I'm sorry Michel, for everything. I wish you didn't have to endure this torment.' Carina apologized with a sad tone.

'Carina, don't.…Don't be sorry, this isn't your fault. Besides, working with the STNJ, there's always risks. Anyway, if this wasn't happening, then I wouldn't been able to meet you.' Michel replied with a soothing tone. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside, as the demons that Demonio has released from his body started to blanket the sky. The full moon started to change into a blood thirsty red, while on the outer perimeter, a white outline of a raven started to form just above the moon. The raven shrieked so loud that every single window shattered. It then flapped its wings and grew twice its size, and headed towards the factory.

"What the heck was that?!" Sakaki asked as he almost dropped his gun.

Aidan raised a brow and smirked in amusement. "That was the moon raven."

"Mind filling us in? What is this moon raven?" Sakaki asked with his arms crossed as they are still out in the hall which lead to the room where the idol is.

Amon kept a vigilant watch, something about this whole situation didn't sit right with him. Just when Aidan was about to explain, a red light emanated from the room and encased the idol. 

"What's going on?!" Karasuma asked as a wave of uneasiness swept through her.

Everyone turned their attention to what Karasuma was looking at. "It looks like the moon raven has finally been awakened, and soon, the idol and the key will belong to Demonio. Your world will be fashioned in what lord Demonio visions." Aidan replied with an evil laugh as the moon raven not only took the Witch's Idol but the hunters and the witches that were with them. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A loud shriek was heard again, Auberon turned around with an evil smile as he crossed his arms, while the moon raven delivered the idol and its travelers. "I see that you've finally got possession of the idol."

"Yea, we would have been here sooner," Remus started to say as he glared over at Sakaki in annoyance. "But if some hot shot, young punk didn't ask so many questions, then we'd be here sooner."

Sakaki narrowed his eyes angrily and growled at him. Amon gave the young hunter a warning look that said to back off. Sakaki stayed put, but only for now.

"Where are Carina and Michel? What have you done to them?" Robin asked as she glared heatedly over towards Auberon.

Auberon laughed evilly, his eyes gleamed with danger. "The 'love birds,' they're find for now, actually, no they're not. They are right there frozen together."

The hunters looked over to the area where Auberon motioned. They couldn't believe their eyes, frozen in black ice were Michel and Carina. The recognized look of fear could be reflected off of their eyes. This look of fear started to make Robin very angry. She and Carina went through too much in Italy. Now this monster, was putting them all through close to the same torture as before. Enough was enough, this was getting out of hand. Robin knew that they had to be stopped, no matter what.

"Don't look so glum. Everything worked out as it was suppose to. Everyone is getting what they deserve." Auberon stated as he smirked and picked up the idol and started to admire it.

"What about Michel and Carina? Are you going to let them out of there or what?!" Sakaki demanded angrily.

Auberon laughed as the other three witches walked over towards him. "Of course I'm going to let them out. Besides, there's something that a certain someone has that I need in order to have the idol activated."

Robin's eyes narrowed as she watched Auberon walk over to the two frozen people. "You're talking about the talisman that Carina is wearing."

"You're a bright one, aren't you. Of course that's what I'm talking about." Auberon replied as he towered over the block of black ice. "I knew that it would be well kept if I put it around your partner. Don't you get it? Everything was planned, everything, from when the two of you started to chase me and Aidan around in Italy to now."

Robin could feel her craft starting to overwhelm her. She was trying hard to control it, but her anger towards the demon couldn't be held back any longer. She and the others watched as Auberon finally shattered the black ice and set free Michel and Carina.

The two collapsed onto the floor, trying to regain their breathing. Their lungs burning from the lack of oxygen. Carina looked up and saw Auberon hovering with an evil smile. "You have something that's mine, and I'd like it back." The demon knelt down on one knee and reached out to grab the talisman that she was wearing.

"Don't touch Carina…" Michel warned with a dangerous tone while he tried to block him from her.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Hey, I'm so sorry for not updating as much as I should have. I'll try and be more frequent with my updates. It's just that I've been going through a rough time and I finally got a new job as a reporter for my town's paper…But I am making sure to get back into writing fiction…Ja Ne 


	15. ch 14

AN: Hey, hi everybody...I'm so sorry for not updating...Again a lot of things came up and I finally moved to my new place...It took me a while to get things situated, thanks for being so patient

A Soul's Search Ch 14

Auberon narrowed his eyes into slits as he glared at Michel. "You boy, have become more of a nuisance than I bargained for. I think that I'll just kill you now." Auberon reached out and grabbed Michel's jugular, and dug his cold dead like fingers further and further inside.

Michel gasped, his eyes went wide as he as trying to pry his hand away. Michel dangled in the air, with every breath he could feel himself getting weaker. He could feel his own blood oozing down his neck. 

Carina's eyes went wide, her heart pounded with fear, not for what might happen when Auberon got his way, but the fear she felt was for Michel. "Let him go!" 

Auberon sneered as a dangerous glint went off in his eyes. "Why should I let your boyfriend go? You're a hunter Carina, you're not suppose to have your emotions rule you. In this world, you and everyone else knows, only the strong will survive. The weak will be turned to ash and be blown into the wind. While the strong shall take the world that rightly belongs to them. So you see, Carina…Your emotions will hinder you, they'll make you weak, and then before you know it, you'll be gone from this world."

Carina's eyes narrowed as she was trying to stabilize herself enough so she could stand on her own. "You're wrong! It isn't our emotions that decide if we're weak or strong. It's how we act upon them that will tell us how to survive in this world! You're just too blinded by anger and hatred to see that there's more in life than pain and suffering."

Sakaki glanced over at Robin, "What does Carina think she's doing? Doesn't she know that he's going to kill us?"

Robin narrowed her eyes as she kept her gaze on the three that were in front of them. "Sakaki, I trust Carina, just let her try and then when it's time shoot."

Sakaki's eyes went wide for a split second and then looked at her quizzically. "How will I know when..?"

"You'll know when it's time, and don't worry she won't let Michel or any of us die. Carina loves him and she'll do what it takes to make sure that it'll work out. Trust her Sakaki." Robin replied with a knowing look which shown in her eyes. 

Sakaki just nodded, Amon and Karasuma heard their conversation and glanced towards each other knowingly, and then turned their attention towards what was going on.

Auberon growled, his eyes narrowed and his grip tightened on Michel's throat. "You know nothing about my life! All I have to show for my life is painful memories and an unforgiving heart. My family made certain of that! All of my life I was shunned, turned away from any thing that is even close that would even remotely resemble love! So, I will get my revenge from those who have spurned me, by taking every type of soul. It doesn't matter if it's from a human, demon, or half-breed, I will take their souls and have them infuse into me! Then I'll be the only living being in this world!"

"If you do that, then you'll truly, and forever be, alone." Carina informed him in a quiet but stern voice. "I won't stand by and allow what you're planning to happen. You have to be stopped, one way or another."

"No, Carina, don't…" Michel croaked as he winced in pain. He could feel himself start to lose consciousness from the blood loss. 

Auberon looked at Michel in disgust and then threw him over towards the part of the room where the others were watching. "Michel!" Sakaki exclaimed as he scurried over to his friend and supported him. "Michel? Hey, come on, don't die on me."

Michel slowly opened his eyes and looked over at him. "Sakaki….I'm not going to die just yet. Besides, you still owe me…" Trailing off as he became unconscious.

Karasuma hurriedly looked around and saw the med kit. She quickly retrieved it and helped Sakaki tend to Michel's wound. "That should stop the bleeding until we can get him to the infirmary."

Sakaki nodded as he kept a hold on his friend. "Thanks Ms. Karasuma."

Karasuma nodded in reply and then looked over at Amon. He gave her a knowing look and then his attention was drawn back to the two in front of them.

The three other witches looked in shock towards each other. They couldn't believe that their leader would just take their souls, even after everything that they've done for him. "Hey you blind old bat! Did you for see this happening? Huh, did you! Answer me!" Remus growled at him as he grabbed onto the seer's collar.

Aidan lowered his head sadly, "No, I didn't see him betraying us. Somehow he must have blocked this vision from me."

"If that's the case, then we're going to have to either fight him or get the heck out of here." Shamir offered in an angry tone.

Remus threw Aidan back and turned his angry eyes towards him. "Shamir! I'm not going to run like some coward! If you're going to, then be my guest! It'll just prove to me something that I knew all along."

"Oh yea and what's that!" Shamir shot back heatedly.  
"That you're a coward, always have been. So go run and hide, but know this no matter where you go if he can do what he claims, then there will be no place you can hide, because you'll be dead. But if he doesn't, then there will be no place you'll be able to hide from me when this whole ordeal is over." Remus warned as his eyes flickered dangerously.

"I don't care what you say, I'm not going to be his first victim!" Shamir shot back as he was looking around for any exit that's even remotely close to their location. On his second look around he spotted a window and decided to take the chance and go for it. 

"Remus!" Shamir called after him as he jumped towards the window. Auberon saw Remus's intention from the corner of his eye. Then when Remus was about to jump out of the window, Auberon called upon one of his powers and struck him dead center of his back. Remus yelled in pain and fright as he crashed through the window. In a last ditch effort, Remus called upon an old spell he found, and teleported himself before he hit the ground.

Auberon smirked evilly, "At least that's one less annoyance that I have to deal with. Now, you were saying something about stopping me. Well now, shall we get to it then. Oh and by the way, before we dance, I want that talisman you're wearing. It's the key that will be able to open the witch's idol, and will grant me more power that anyone has ever dreamed."

Carina narrowed her eyes into slits and shifted into defensive position. "Forget it, you're not getting this talisman. The only way you'll get it, is over my dead body."

"Then if that's the way it has to be…" Auberon smirked dangerously as he quickly charged and then vanished from her sight and reappeared behind her.

"Carina! Watch your back!" Robin cried out to her in warning. 

Auberon was about to strike, and his blow would have made contact if it wasn't for Robin's warning. Carina ducked down and then did a back kick at his stomach before rolling away. She turned around and glared at him, still keeping her ready position.

"That wasn't necessary, not necessary at all." Auberon said as he called upon another power and sent it towards the hunters. In the nick of time, Robin was able to put up a fire wall to protect them from the attack, and then tried to send one of her own in return. 

Auberon saw the fire coming and then jumped out of the way, but not without getting a little singed on his ankle. He winced some as he landed and dropped the idol. Carina saw that he was distracted, this gave her enough time to go in and grab the idol. 

Carina was getting just within reach of the idol when Auberon saw her from the corner of his eye, he pulled out a dagger and threw it right into her front shoulder. She yelled out in pain and skidded past her target. Carina was holding onto her shoulder as Auberon turned around and went over to the idol and picked it back up. "Now that was very foolish, and look to what your action caused. You're making this too easy, you do know that right?"

"I'm not out of it yet." Carina replied as she scissor-kicked his legs from underneath and rolled up to stand. As soon as Robin saw that her friend was standing, she put up a fire barrier between Carina and Auberon. 

"Come on Aidan, there has to be a way to get this guy. You're a seer, come on, can't you see some kind of solution!" Remus asked in urgency.

"I don't see any way to defeat him. Somehow, he's blocking all of my powers. I'm useless." Aidan replied in a defeated tone.

"That's right, the three of you have never been any use to me, except for now. I'm going to take your souls, I can always track down Shamir later, but you two will do just fine for now." Auberon told them with an evil grin. He turned fully around towards the remaining two witches and started to chant a soul extraction spell.

"No, you can't do this to us!" Remus shouted at him as he and Aidan tried to get away. 

"That's where you're wrong, because I am taking your souls." Auberon replied, making Remus's and Aidan's bodies float in the air. A reddish hue surrounded them and their souls evaporated from their bodies and into Auberon's. The two bodies dropped to the floor and instantly turned to dust. "Now, where were we? Oh, yes now I remember, you were going to hand over the talisman." 


	16. ch 15

A Soul's Search Ch 15

Carina's eyes went wide in horror, and then narrowed angrily as she clenched her fists. "You…You monster! You actually took their souls!"

Auberon laughed, "But of course I did. They did what they were suppose to, so their usefulness to me was over. Their lives are expendable, just like everyone else's. Besides, I'm surprised that you actually cared. They were witches, and you're a hunter. So it's expected of you to kill any witch that you come across. Or was I misinformed when you and your partner were in Italy?"

"That was then, and this is now. We don't go by the old methods any more, we haven't for a few years! The hunters in Italy do the same as the hunters here in Japan, hunt and capture. The objectives have changed since you've escaped us back there!" Carina shot back at him, her eyes were burning with anger.

"So then, you're not going to kill me? You're just going to do the new hunt and capture? But can you honestly believe that you'll be able to contain me in some kind of facility, and study me and my powers from behind some protective glass?" Auberon taunted in a arrogant tone.

The fire raged on as Carina shook her head as she kept her eyes on him. "No, in your case, I'm more than willing to make an exception."

Robin looked over towards her friend. She could see that something happened to Carina that changed her from how she use to be back when they were partners. Carina's eyes went from showing warmth and caring, to cold and unforgiving within a heart beat. Robin sighed as she frowned deeply, she wasn't sure what made her friend change so quickly. But then she saw that the talisman she was wearing around her neck, it was somehow effecting Carina, and it wasn't for the best. It was turning her, "Carina! It's the talisman, it's doing something to you! Destroy it!"

The same time the talisman was acting up, the witch's idol started as well. The idol floated way up towards the ceiling, while the talisman floated off of Carina's neck and joined with the idol. 

Amon, Karasuma, Sakaki, and Carina looked up towards the idol. They knew that this was something that should have been prevented. "No…" Carina said in disbelief.

Auberon laughed evilly as he floated up towards them. "Oh yes! It has begun! The world is shaping into my image. All of the souls that I want, will be mine! The buildings will decay, and every aspect of water will dry up, leaving the lands dry and barren. Everything that was once alive will be petrified, and will be cast into a permanent stillness." Outside, everyone and everything that had a soul was leaving its vessel and flying towards Auberon to be absorbed into him. All the humans were dropping one by one, the demons were disintegrating, and the half demons were catching on fire and then exploding into tiny bits. The only ones which were not being effected were the ones that were inside the STNJ. It was only because Auberon willed it to be, for now.

'No this isn't right! It can't end like this! There has to be something that can change things!' Carina thought in desperation. 'I can't, no I won't let it end, not like this!'

Amon got up and upholstered his gun, "If we're going to do something it has to be now before those souls are absorbed!"

"He's right, if we don't, then we'll be next and then there will be no one left!" Karasuma agreed as she too followed Amon's lead.

Robin got up and stared directly at Auberon, "You've went too far! You shouldn't have taken lives of the innocent. You had no right."

"In this world, you should know by now that there is no such thing as an innocent." Auberon replied, "Besides, I'm too powerful for any of you to stop me, but you're more than welcome to try."

'What can I do? Please, tell me what I must do to stop this from happening. I don't want people to lose their souls or lives to this monstrosity. Please, give me a sign, anything, so I'd know what to do.' Carina pleaded as she looked over at Robin and the other hunters. Then she looked over at Sakaki as he still was trying to keep Michel alive the best he could. As the others and Robin were fighting against Auberon, something inside awakened. She knew right then and there of what she had to do. Even though Carina felt fear constricting her heart, the good memories that she once had came back and gave her the courage to do what had to be done.

'It's now or never.' Carina thought as she leaped up into the air and headed straight for the idol and the talisman. As soon as she grasped them, immense pain surged through her mind, body and soul. The hue around the idol and talisman started to change color.

Michel opened his eyes when he heard Carina scream in pain and looked towards her. "Carina…"

"Mi…Michel…I love you….Don't forget me…" Carina replied as she and the two items were engulfed. They exploded inside and then separated, Carina landed on the floor clutching the talisman, and the idol was scattered into tiny pieces.

Auberon's eyes went wide to his horror. All of his planning was destroyed. He looked over towards the window and the souls that were taken were going back to where they belong. Everything started to slowly go back to the way they were. Auberon yelled loudly, clutching his hands as his body shook with rage. "I don't believe it…Everything I worked for is gone! All gone, and it was all because of her!" Auberon whipped around and glared at her with extreme prejudice. 

"Demonio, move away from her…Now." Robin warned, her eyes flickered, and a fire circle was formed around him. Auberon turned around and saw that Robin was staring at him with no expression on her face or in her eyes. "You blame everyone else for the life you had, instead of looking inside of yourself to try and see that it wasn't their fault, but it was yours. You and you alone are responsible for your own life; and now, you'll be able to embrace that darkness you cherish so much."

The fire circle that was around Auberon started to get smaller and smaller. His arms and legs caught on fire. Then it didn't take long for his whole body to be encased by flames, then with one quick motion he was extinguished, and the only thing that lingered was his cry of defeat.

Epilogue…..

A few days later, things were starting to slowly get back to the way things were at the STNJ. Amon was upstairs briefing the latest hunt they were on. Sakaki and Karasuma were talking among themselves. Doujima was arriving late as usual, and Robin was over at Harry's. 

"You've been staring at your espresso for almost an hour." Harry stated as he was cleaning one of the glasses.

"Huh, oh sorry, I guess I just have a lot on my mind." Robin replied apologetically as she looked up towards him.

"Understandable, even with everything going back to what one believes to be normal, I'm guessing you still feel like it isn't over. But the demon that you and your friend Carina have been chasing in Italy is finally gone for good." Harry said as he put the glass away.

Robin nodded, "Yes, I guess there will always be a part of me that will feel like that demon is still around."

Harry nodded and then pushed a bag towards her. Robin frowned in slight confusion. "What's this?"

"Just a little something for you to bring back." Harry replied with a small smile. "But a word of advice, try to leave the past where it belongs. Because if you don't, then you'll be forever haunted."

"Thanks Harry…" Robin said as she got up and grabbed the bag while she got up and walked out.

In the infirmary, the nurse finished redressing Michel's bandages that were on his neck and arms and then left. He got up from his bed and walked over and sat down next to Carina's. He took her hand into his and sighed. She's been in a coma ever since that night Auberon was finally destroyed. "Carina, please, open your eyes. You don't have to say anything, just give me a sign. Anything, a small squeeze, a bat of an eye, please Carina wake up." Michel pleaded quietly as he continued to just be by her side.

Time passed, and he still didn't budge from his position. Michel looked out the window and saw a full moon, he stared out at it and wished with all of his heart and soul that Carina would come back to him. 

"Mi…Michel…" Carina said quietly as she was finally coming around.

"Carina!" Michel exclaimed as he wiped the corners of his eyes and then turned around to face her.

"Michel…" Carina started to say.

"Shhh…Don't talk, you're still recovering from what happened. Ever since that night, you've been in a coma. Things are slowly coming back to normal, well, depending of one's definition of normal for around here. Before you ask, yes, that demon is gone for good. When you did what you did, I heard you say that you love me, and you asked me not to forget you." Michel replied as he stopped for a short time and then continued. "I love you too, and there's no way that I'll ever forget someone like you, Carina."

Carina smiled at him, "Infine ho trovato dove appartengo, io appartengo con voi."

Michel frowned a little in slight confusion. "Carina, um, what did you just say?"

Carina laughed a little, "I said, I finally found where i belong, I belong with you.."

In the door way, Robin smiled at the two. She didn't say a word, just watched them for a little while, and then she nodded and decided to leave the two alone and walked away. 


End file.
